Naruto Timeline
A collection of major events which take place in the Naruto Universe. (Under construction for now!). 'AH—After Hagoromo ' 1134 AH—Current 1116 AH—The Hundred Year Peace ends. Cold War between the Land of Fire and the Land of Lightning begins. 1066 AH—Naruto Uzumaki the Seventh Hokage dies at the age of 85. 1016 AH—Konohagakure has been renamed as Leaf City. The world enters what is called the Hundred Year Peace, with very few conflicts and wars abroad. 1000 AH—Konohagakure is destroyed by the Akatsuki and the Fourth Great Ninja War begins. War ends several weeks after it begins. 996 AH—Sungakure and Otogakure attack Konohagakure. The Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi dies. 983 AH—Naruto Uzumaki is born and the Nine Tails Fox attacks Konohagakure. 969 AH—The Third Great Ninja War begins. Obito Uchiha fakes his own death and is rescued by Madara Uchiha. 958 AH—The Second Great Ninja War begins. 927 AH—The First Great Ninja War begins. The Second Hokage Tobirama Senju dies. 914 AH—Hiruzen Sarutobi is born. 890 AH—The Warring States Period end with the founding of Konohagakure. The Uchiha clan, Senju clan, and various other clans unite to create a single settlement. Also, a treaty with the Land of Fire commences. 755 AH—The Clan Wars, also known as the Warring States Period, begins. The average lifspan throughout the war time jumps between 25 and 33 years old. Children are used in the conflicts. 350 AH—The Uzumaki clan begin to archive information from both folklore and studies regarding the Sacred Jewels of the Seven Chakras. 266 AH—The Samurai Way falls out of favor as ninjutsu becomes more popular. 210 AH—Fed up with bad treatment, the Tailed Beasts become menaces to society. 200 AH—People, out of fear and hatred, begin to attack the Tailed Beasts. Some even worship them. 190 AH— War and strife spread around the world just as quickly as ninjutsu does. 170 AH—The Senju clan has an amicable split and in order to spread peace and the ideals of Ninshū abroad, a new branch which would become known as the Uzumaki is established. 126 AH—The Senju clan and the Uchiha clan are both established families. 124 AH—Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki dies and the great feud between Yin and Yang begins. Before he dies, he splits up the chakra within him into what would become the Tailed Beasts. 113 AH—Ninja clans spread throughout the known world. 103 AH—Ninjutsu is discovered by Indra Ōtsutsuki. 94 AH—On his deathbed, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the jinchūriki of the Ten Tails, has become weaker and weaker due to the power of the chakra within him. He splits his chakra up, giving his Yin half to Indra and Yang half to Asura. The two siblings fight bitterly for years. 83 AH—Asura Ōtsutsuki and Indra Ōtsutsuki are born. They are the sons of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. 60 AH—Hamura Ōtsutsuki returns to Earth to find a bride, taking her to the Moon with him. They begin to create the Ōtsutsuki clan of the Moon, returning every now and again to share their knowledge and abilities. 55 AH—Peace and security fill the Earth, for the most part, though there are scattered conflicts. 46 AH—Chakra is spread to many nations around the world. 45 AH—Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki starts his pilgrimage around the world in order to spread Ninshū. 41 AH—Izanamimikoto Yomi begins to take note of the human condition. 40 AH—Thrown into a rage at her lack of control and desire to take chakra from her sons who began to question her, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki turns into the Ten Tails and attacks them. She is later sealed by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and Hamura Ōtsutsuki. Her sealing place became the Moon. Her chakra was sealed into Hagoromo. Hamura left the Earth to live on the Moon, keeping watch over Kaguya's sealing place. 22 AH—Hamura Ōtsutsuki, against his mother's will, begins to start a family who would later become the Hyūga clan. 15 AH—Scattered uprisings break out throughout the world and Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's mind further deteriorates into madness and paranoia. 10 AH—Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and Hamura Ōtsutsuki begin to help their mother keep a reign on the Earth, doing whatever she requests of them. She has been cultivating a Zetsu army in preparation for inter-planetary war. 0''' AH—Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and Hamura Ōtsutsuki are born. (Also born is Gamamaru) '''BH—Before Hagoromo 1''' BH—Kaguya Ōtsutsuki consumes the fruit of the God Tree and enslaves the Earth. '''6 BH—Kaguya Ōtsutsuki sees the plight of the people and wants to help them, causing a fissure in the relationship she has with the other Ōtsutsuki. 10 BH—Ōtsutsuki Clan arrive on Earth in search of the God Tree. 152 BH—Great conflict and war start up again and the God Tree has bloomed a fruit. People begin to worship the God Tree and fight over rights to do so. 182 BH—Izanagi Yomi enters his Deep Sleep in order to build spiritual power after his battle. 180 BH—Izanagi Yomi and Amoghasiddhi battle and Izanagi seals Amoghasiddhi. 200 BH—A rogue Amoghasiddhi Ōtsutsuki comes to earth in order to enslave it. 350 BH—The Hundred Year Conflict ends, but over 12 million people have died. 380 BH—Izanagi Yomi marries Izanamimikoto. 400 BH—Izanagi the King of the Underworld arrives and strategically deposits the Sacred Jewels of the Seven Chakras in order to increase the bloodshed and wars. 450 BH—The Hundred Year Conflict begins on the far eastern continent. 500 BH—The Samurai Way becomes the most sought-after military culture throughout the world. 750 BH—Due to the condition of the world in the last 150 years, a God Tree begun to grow. This is symbol of the bloodshed and carnage existing on the planet. 900 BH—As a result of war, famine and terror, Izanamimikoto festers in sadness and hatred. Izanagi Yomi, the King of the Underworld, takes note of her negative emotions and removes her from Earth to reside with him in the Underworld. 920 BH—Izanamimikoto is born on Earth. 930 BH—Countless natural disasters ravage the Earth, one after another. 980 BH—Warlords begin to fight over territory, causing great upheaval. 1,001 BH—No chakra exists on Earth. People use elementary weapons, spiritual energy and (a select few known as Shamans) nature energy to do combat with others. 'Trivia' * This timeline uses all major canon events and includes some original content from Naruto Universe 2.